


If You Give a Gremlin Affection

by mystified_mint



Series: DRV3 Ship Events [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piggyback Riding, oumotaweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Kaito goes to the grocery store. Kokichi invites himself along for the ride.Written for Oumota Week - Affection/Domestic





	If You Give a Gremlin Affection

****Kaito was nearly out the door when Kokichi pounced, leaping onto his back with all the force of an excited child. Purely on reflex, Kaito caught him, grabbing hold of his legs before he slid off.

“Neeheehee, where do you think you’re going?” Kokichi demanded, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s shoulders.

“We’re out of eggs, so I’m heading to the grocery store. You need something, Kichi?”

The familiar nickname made Kokichi feel warm. 

“Nope.” He tightened his grip. It took Kaito a second to realize that was all he had to say.

“You gonna let go of me then?”

“No can do.”

“Well... suit yourself,” Kaito ultimately shrugged. 

And thus he stepped outside with Kokichi in tow.

* * *

The walk down to the grocery store earned them several strange looks, as Kokichi continued clinging on like a needy koala. Kaito, to his credit, remained unfazed, carrying on as if it were the most normal thing in the world. It wasn’t until they arrived that he asked again.

“Ready to come down, Kichi?”

"Nnnnope.”

“I’ll have to let go of your legs, you know? Even I can’t shop without using my hands.”

"That sounds like a _you_ problem to me.”

Kaito could practically feel Kokichi smirking.

“Alright, fine,” he conceded, flexing his arms. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you end up on your ass.”

* * *

In Kaito’s humble opinion, the balancing act he pulled off between his boyfriend and their groceries was nothing short of commendable. Not only had he managed to gather a carton of eggs, a bottle of Panta, and a couple of sandwiches, but he’d still bagged everything himself after checking out, never one to shy away from challenge.

“You’re seriously giving me a workout today,” he told the boy still draped over his back. “Too tired to walk yourself?”

“Something like that,” Kokichi mumbled into his neck before perking up. “But wooow! Good to know these muscles aren’t just for show. I guess all that training wasn’t worthless after all!”

“Like you didn’t know that already,” Kaito rolled his eyes. 

Then at long last he addressed the elephant in the room.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s wrong, or am I gonna have to wring it out of you?”

“Are you threatening your beloved boyfriend?” Kokichi tried to deflect.

“I wanna know what’s been bothering my boyfriend so much that he decided to become a human backpack for a day. Also, we’re home,” Kaito announced as he unlocked the door. Once inside, he dropped their groceries on the table, then dropped Kokichi on the couch. “Now out with it.” 

“I was bored,” Kokichi answered plainly.

Kaito sat down beside him.

"C’mon, Kichi. There’s no way I’m gonna believe that.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither backing down, before Kokichi eventually lowered his gaze.

“Had a nightmare,” he murmured. “You weren’t there when I woke up.”

Kaito scooted forward, closing the distance between them until they were pressed together, side-by-side.

“You remember what it was?”

“Mmm.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“...Just...” Kokichi hesitated, curling his fingers into the fabric of Kaito’s shirt. “...this is fine.”

It was already past time for lunch, and the groceries still had to be put away, but for the next few minutes... 

Kaito stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
